


Fathom Chats

by Zanhyp (Bathyal)



Series: Full Fathom Five - extras [1]
Category: Full Fathom Five, Original Work
Genre: Break Up, Multi, don't go looking for the fandom you won't find it, group chats, persterlog-style chats, storing this original stuff for future reference, this is all original stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathyal/pseuds/Zanhyp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pesterlong-style chats between characters of one of my original stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1, part 1

prevelantDanger [PD] has entered chat "SPRING BREAK HYPE"  
PD: yo y'all have any plans tonight?  
PD: cause michael's bringing noe over for dinner  
PD: and i really dont want to have to sit through that  
PD: car?  
PD: aara?  
violinPraetor [VP] has entered chat "SPRING BREAK HYPE"  
VP: Hey.  
VP: Sorry.  
VP: It's just  
VP: Alex broke up with me.  
dauntingDepths [DD] has entered chat "SPRING BREAK HYPE"  
DD: holy fuck  
DD: where is he imma go beat him up  
PD: shit, dude  
VP: Aara, don't go beat my boyfriend up.  
VP: sshit, ex-boyfrind.  
DD: u ok man  
DD: ur typings all over the place  
DD: im coming over  
PD: seriously, though  
PD: are you okay?  
VP: Im fine.  
PD: bullshit, you never miss that apostrophy  
PD: you freak out when i miss that apostrophy  
PD: the only reason you don't ham on aara for that is because you know she doesn't listen to you when you start talking about punctuation  
VP: *I'm  
VP: Happy?  
PD: like that fixes everything  
PD: what happened, man?  
VP: He got all pissy because I'm graduating in a few months and he's still a junior.  
DD: thats a stupid ass reason  
DD: im in the same boat as him and you dont see me throwing away all my interpersonal relationships  
DD: also carver let me in your doors and all your windows are locked  
DD: who the hell locks the upstairs hallway window  
VP: How in the hell did you even get up there?  
VP: Never mind, I don't want to know.  
PD: aara knows all kinds of shit man, i thought you'd be used to it by now  
VP: I'm looking out that window right now. There is literally no possible way to get to it from the outside.  
DD: only if you try to get to it from the ground  
DD: its much easier from the roof  
PD: ????  
VP: Fine, I'll let you in.  
VP: At the front door.  
DD: boo u ho  
DD: ur no fun u kno that  
VP: You only remind me every day  
DD: dylan u should come over  
DD: bring ice cream and those shitty action movies  
PD: shut your blasphemous mouth, my taste in movies is great  
PD: y'all don't know what you're missing  
DD: trust me i do  
DD: jason drags me into marquez movie night  
DD: and his movie choices are almost as bad as urs  
PD: >:P  
DD: u dork  
PD: actually mom wants me to go pick some stuff up for her  
PD: we're apparently having guests for a while?  
VP: She didn't tell you sooner? That's weird.  
PD: i know  
PD: i don't even know these people  
PD: all mom has said is that they're the kids of her childhood friend and that they're around my age  
PD: she hasn't even said any names  
PD: kinda suspicious  
VP: You're just being paranoid, dude.  
DD: yeah im sure theyre not serial killers  
DD: (if they turn out to be serial killers dont hesitate to text me)  
VP: I feel like I should be concerned how willing you are to jump into danger.  
DD: shrug  
DD: dylan wouldnt be able to save himself anyway  
DD: u two both kno i can kick serious ass  
PD: that doesn't mean you should run headlong into a potential murdering  
PD: also don't you have to take some sort of self-defense only oath?  
DD: thats only if ur part of an actual school  
DD: i learned from papa and tio seb  
DD: plus i would be defending u  
PD: i'm sure they're not murderers  
PD: but i gotta go  
PD: gotta get the job done  
VP: GOTTA START A NEW NATION, GOTTA MEET MY SON.  
DD: u trash  
PD: i'll text y'all bout tonight later  
PD: bye  
VP: Later.  
DD: l8r  
prevelantDanger[PD] has left chat "SPRING BREAK HYPE"  



	2. Day 1, part 2

videoDiver [VD] has begun chatting with dauntingDepths [DD]  
VD: Hey where are you  
DD: carvers  
DD: why  
VD: Tio tomas is looking for you  
VD: Something about prep for tonight?  
DD: HOLY FUCK THATS RIGHT  
VD: Dont tell me you forgot  
DD: ok in my defense i have had a very busy few days  
DD: what does he want  
VD: Sounded like basic reminders and stuff  
VD: Youd have to talk to him about it, he didnt really tell me  
DD: come on papa its not like i havent been preparing for this night my entire life  
DD: i feel like he doesnt trust me  
VD: Thats not it  
VD: Hes just a bit nervous  
DD: gee thanks  
VD: Its not every day that your kid goes on her first hunt by herself  
VD: He wont say it to your face but hes really proud of you  
DD: well yeah  
DD: he would be with that whole prophesy thing  
DD: tho its  
DD: its a lot of pressure some times  
DD: what if i mess up tonight  
DD: im so nervous i kinda hope i dont run into a fin  
DD: so i dont have the chance to fuck up  
VD: Dont talk like that youll do fine  
VD: Youve been training for this your whole life  
VD: You were born for this  
VD: Literally   
DD: gee thanks that helps  
DD: but seriously thanks  
VD: No problem  
VD: How long are you gonna be at carvers  
DD: not sure  
DD: some shit went down and alex broke up with him  
DD: hes really torn up about it and dylan cant be here cuz hes on an errand run for dr noake  
DD: and im not gonna leave my best friend to wallow in his misery alone  
DD: his sisters are putting on this comedy skit trying to cheer him up and theyre really good at it  
VD: Sara nham is the one that was in the play last month right  
DD: pretty much all of them actually  
DD: no clue what the theatre departments gonna do when we all graduate  
DD: our grade is an artistic and athletic powerhouse  
DD: the team has a really good chance of going to final four  
DD: we were so close last year  
DD: we would have won that game against northhill if coach hadnt gotten ahead of himself and forgotten theres no shot clock in girls  
VD: Youre just pissed you didnt have any defensive support  
DD: understandably!  
VD: Wow an entire punctuation mark  
VD: You must be upset  
DD: stfu  
DD: i kept getting hammered cuz the defense couldnt get their asses back  
VD: Youll just have to yell at them louder this year  
VD: Tio tomas is texting me again asking if Ive seen you  
VD: Text him tell him where you are  
DD: sighh fine  
DD: tell him ill be right back  
dauntingDepths [DD] has stopped chatting with videoDiver [VD]  



End file.
